the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
News tour fiasco
News tour fiasco is the third episode of Walter and the louds Plot Walter participated in a tour of a news studio but soon learn lessons during it Synopsis Prologue The episode starts with Walter reading the school newspaper until Lincoln and his sisters came to see what's the latest news. Walter then ask who writes the school newspaper which two girls answer: Amber mulligan Act1 At the loud house, walter was struggling to find a good channel to watch on tv until the louds came and took the remote from him. After Walter pinned the louds down, he give up the remote and let the louds fight over it while he went out for a walk to rant about television. Soon he meets Cristina and cookie who are handing out newspapers about an upcoming tour of Amber' s news studio which is her mansion. The girls then give Walter a newspaper which he show the louds after he introduced himself and he soon vowed to get a gold coin in order to participate in the tour as there's a prize afterwards. The next day a song begins as four gold coin winners are revealed ( golden coin prize) after they wrote an essay about a current event. As Walter is about to give up, he hand over a perfect essay about a current event and got rewarded with the last gold coin. The act ends with everyone cheering for Walter as a mysterious girl watched Act2 That night, Walter and the louds have a meeting of who is going to take Walter to the tour but this leads to a comical fight between the girls due to having a crush on Walter until Lynn breaks up the fight by volunteering to take Walter to the tour. The next day, Lynn and Walter waited outside Amber' s mansion along with Chandler, David, Harvey and hawk until trumpets blasted before a song that introduced Amber plays. (Amber' s welcome song) after a brief argument with Lynn and flirting with Walter, Amber leads the group inside and show them where she do her daily news on tv until David accidentally fell into a chute because of his impatience, causing her mother to ran off to find him, after telling the group why they should be patient, Amber continues the tour. Soon the group meets her mother Katherine mulligan who she and Amber do not get along well, so Walter encourages Amber to continue the tour as they talk for a long time. Soon they reach her office which is where Cristina and cookie are working in, Harvey tries to steal some of Amber' s money from a container and he got ejected out of the mansion. Amber walk off to turn off the alarm as Walter said that he's enjoying the tour so far Act3 After an argument with her mother,which Mr. McCann broke up, Amber continues the tour with only three contestants left, they then reached Amber' s favorite place in her mansion: the pool, however hank carelessly run off to challenging Chandler to a chicken fight and got himself injured, Amber and her friends then starts whisper before Amber shows Walter and Chandler her bedroom and the boxing ring in her little brother's room, after Chandler challenged Walter to a fight, he got beaten up just like in the first episode and got taken to the hospital. Amber was so impressed with Walter's strength that she ask him out on a date after giving free access to her channel on tv and YouTube, which devastate Lynn. The next day, Walter talk to Lynn about her feelings toward him and ask her to let them remain like brothers and sisters. Lynn cheered up and join Walter in a game of football as Amber, Cristina, cookie and the loud kids watched. The credits appears afterwards Cast *Walter Jenkins: voiced by Danny Jacobs *Lynn loud jr: voiced by Jessica diccicio *Lori loud: voiced by Catherine tabers *Cristina Turner: voiced by Tara strong *Cookie QT: voiced by Lara Miller *David seaton: voiced by Richard horvitz *Mrs. Seaton: voiced by selena Gomez *Chandler McCann: voiced by Daniel divinere *Mr. McCann: voiced by Jim Carrey *Harvey tetherby: voiced by Jake Brennan *Lord tetherby: voiced by Alan ruck *Hawk Beef: voiced by Wilbur zaldivar *Mr. Beef: rob Paulsen *Leni loud: voiced by liliana mumy *Luna loud: voiced by nika futterman *Luan loud: voiced by Christina pucelli *Lucy loud: voiced by Jessica diccicio *Lana loud: voiced by grey delisle *Lola loud: voiced by grey delisle *Lisa loud: voiced by Lara Miller Lily loud: voiced by grey delisle Lincoln Don't speak in this episode Trivia #This marks the first debut of Amber, Cristina and cookie #This episode have the same plot of Charlie and the chocolate factory #This episode revealed that the loud girls have a crush on Walter #Harvey tetherby made his first appearance here #Walter and Amber are officially a couple as of this episode References Charlie and the chocolate factory: this episode is similar to this movie Garfield: Walter called cliff the titular character when he sees him sleeping on the couch Golden coin prize: this song is basically four introductions about the winners in one song Amber' s welcome song: this song is in tune of wonka' s welcome song from Charlie and the chocolate factory Magic by the pilots: this song plays when Walter saw Amber for the first time Songs included Golden coin prize: sung by David, Chandler, Harvey, hawk and their parents Amber' s welcome song: sung by puppets Scores Amber' s theme: by David Newman Down the chute: by Michael giacchino Ejection: by Michael giacchino and David Newman Hawk's hospitalization: by David Newman Wrestlemania: by Michael giacchino Lynn's feelings: by David Newman